House of Ghostwriter
by wizoomer95
Summary: Calvin convices the team to investigate a time travel conspiracy theory.  In the process, unknown to the team, Lenni accidentally travels to the future...to the House of Anubis!  Rated T for Safety.  After HOA's Season 1 finale and GW's Series Finale!
1. First Day of Summer

**Part 1: Mystery at Montauk**

**Chapter 1: First Day of Summer**

I thought my adventures were over, but they were just beginning. This beginning is very shocking. After all, my friend Jamal graduated from middle school with me, but we were going to a different high school. We would never have been together if it wasn't for my friend, Ghostwriter. He was a big help in many cases. Without him, many of my friends would be in big trouble now.

But on that first day of summer, the summer right before high school, I was bored to no end. "Dad, I have nothing to do."

"Well, honey," my dad said, "if you have nothing to do now, it will be a very, very, very long summer."

Instantly, I saw Ghostwriter write off of my book, RALLY J.

"I knew I forgot about something. My friends had something planned today. I'll be at Jamal's house!" My dad started to look confused. "Bye, now!"

"But weren't you just…" my dad shouted as I slammed the door. "bored silly with nothing to do?"

I was on my way to Jamal's house, wondering why he would call a rally. I was in for a shock when the person to greet me at his door was not Jamal; it was Calvin Ferguson. He had tricked us a lot, and was scheming many devious ways before.

"Lenni, it's my pleasure to see you here!" Calvin exclaimed.

"And it would be my pleasure to see you leave." I said sarcastically. "Why are you here anyway, and where's Jamal?"

"Jamal is getting things ready. I'm glad you and your detective friends will finally help me! It's about time."

I walked past him. I saw Casey digging through newspapers.

"What are you looking for?"

"The results of the Slime Monster story contest are going to be announced in the newspaper one of these days."

Jamal signaled everyone to come upstairs.

"I'm sorry for this early morning rally. Calvin has something to say about…"

"Thank you, Jamal! I'll take it from here!" Calvin said as he cleared his throat. "I came across a book about time travel at the library, and came across a conspiracy theory about a military project, the Montauk Project located at Camp Hero on Long Island. There are rumors that the government's military has had the ability to travel through time for years at this base on Long Island. The government, of course, denies it. But the government would want to keep it a secret. I want you to investigate it for me."

"How?" asked Alex.

"My cousin works over there. He will let you in the base building. Find the time tunnel, a tunnel that can take you to any time or place you wish. Whether you go back in time or head to the future, I want solid proof that you time traveled. Show me the proof, and you will be well rewarded. I can promise you that."

"And what if we don't?" questioned Gaby.

"Do it…or else!" Calvin threatened.

"Or else what?" Jamal asked.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"It's going to take a lot longer to convince us to investigate it for you!" I said. "Why won't you do it?"

"My mom thinks it will ruin my good image." Calvin mimicked.

"What good image?" Alex asked. "The image that you taught your former parrot to say, 'Awk! You're brilliantly stupid, Calvin!'" Everyone in the room laughed, except for Calvin. I figured he wouldn't.

"Hey! I did not ask Jamal to use his secret E.T. Phone Home game to get you all here to insult me! If you prove it to me, I won't take any credit. Furthermore, I'll make sure it gets published not only in _The City Sun_, but also in _Scientific American_. You will be national figures!"

"Only to get arrested for spilling out a government secret!" Jamal argued.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed. "The CIA will be on us like hawks!"

"You're never going to convince us!" Tina said.

"What if I gave you $100 each? And if I get in trouble, will you take the blame for me?" Calvin said persuasively, fanning out 7 hundred dollar bills.

"Maybe." Hector said.

"Hector!" Alex shouted.

"Is there a stranger in the house?" Jamal pretended. "I was told never to accept money from strangers!"

"Hey! I guess I was wrong about you guys! I'll just have to ask Jeffry to see if he'll do it!"

"Wait…" Jamal shouted! "Watch Out!"

Calvin slipped on a banana peel by the steps. He fell down, and started tumbling down the stairs.

Once he was at the bottom, he yelled, "You will all pay for this!"

"Gotcha!" Casey giggled.

"Fine," I said. "We'll investigate it for you. We'll even accept the hundred dollars and get you proof. But you will have to take us there, and if you get in trouble, so be it!"

"Nice one!" Jamal exclaimed.

"Fine! It's a deal! Now I will leave with all of my dignity left." Calvin complained as he left.

Despite making the deal with him, I didn't know how much things would turn to the worst. Soon, the team would lose both me and Ghostwriter!


	2. At 1st Base

**Chapter 2: At 1st Base**

I could not believe my eyes when I walked all the way to Camp Hero. It seemed isolated in a forest.

"Well, guys," Calvin said, breathing in the fresh air, "we're here!"

"Hi!" said the security guard. "My name is Blake Ferguson. I've been expecting you, Calvin."

"Yeah, about that…my mom wouldn't let me go, so my friends here are going instead."

"Okay. So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Jamal Jenkins," said Jamal, "and this is Lenni Frazier, Alex and Gaby Fernandez, Tina Nguyen, this is Hector Carrero, and this is my younger cousin, Casey Austin."

"Nice to meet you. You can come inside, while I have a word with Calvin," explained Blake. As we went inside, we waited until we closed the door. Then he said, "What were you thinking? What if your mom finds out you were here?"

"She said I couldn't go _inside_ the base. She didn't say I couldn't go _to_ it. So, what will it be?"

"Fine, but should I find you back here again, you will be grounded for so long, you'll wish you worked for the military."

Hector read, "Priv-ait parties only. Do not enter." Ghostwriter read it to. It actually read, "Private parties only. Do not enter."

"Hector," I laughed, "it says, 'Private'!"

"Why would they have a party in there?"

Alex replied, "It doesn't mean like a celebration-type party. A party can mean a person or a group of people. They are saying they only want the private party who can go through that door is allowed to enter."

"Look!" Gaby shouted.

The team quickly jumped up and rushed towards Gaby. Ghostwriter was finding all sorts of letters, and he wrote:

STCT Time Travel/Teleportation Operation Manuel

Philadelphia Experiment Documents

Portable Time Machine Prototypes

Jamal quickly whipped out his case book and wrote, first copying the text down, and then on a new sheet of paper, asking Ghostwriter, "Where did you read this?"

Ghostwriter changed his text to say, "Behind this door", and he led the team to the door with the sign Hector was reading earlier.

Then, Blake came in. The team and I were staring at the door, shocked.

"What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

The team paused, and then shouted out random lies:

"We thought we heard mice behind the door."

"The sign's color looks beautiful. Do you know what shade of red it is?"

"I'm into wood working. How do you make a door like this?"

Jamal then approached him. "Blake," he asked, "do you recognize any of these words? We saw them in a book at the library about this place." He then showed him the text Ghostwriter wrote earlier.

"That's about some weird time travel conspiracy that's been rumored about. There's no time travel or teleportation here. Furthermore, the Philadelphia experiment is not only a hoax, but it also contradicts the laws of physics."

Jamal looked confused.

"So, why have you come here?" Blake asked us. "Do you want to know the history; do you want to see a tour, or what?"

"Just a second," Jamal asked.

At the same time, Ghostwriter wrote, "Blake's password into the door is 2917."

The team huddled up. "Ghostwriter just gave me Blake's password inside the secure door. It also seems fishy that he would deny text that Ghostwriter sent to us." Jamal whispered.

"So what are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"I have a plan. Alex, Gaby, and Lenni, you all live in the same building. Tell them that you will be late for lunch if you don't start heading back now. That's when we'll continue onto the tour. You three will enter his password. It's two-nine-three-seven. Write it down." I wrote the numbers down on my hand. "Now, when the door unlocks, go inside and close it. You should be able to get out from the other side. Find proof, and head out and back to your house."

"Got it." I said. Jamal and I with Gaby and Alex did our secret handshake, but only in a few hours (or years) would I learn a new secret seal of approval.


	3. Jump across SpaceTime

**Chapter 3: Jump across Space-Time**

Jamal went up to Blake and told him, "Alex, Gaby, and Lenni just realized they'll be late for lunch if they don't head back home now. However, the rest of us would like a tour."

"Okay. Keep in mind if you need to come back, talk to me." Blake said. "Here is my card so you can call me."

"Thanks!"

Alex, Gaby, and I went to put on our jackets.

"So, if the rest of you can come with me."

"Yes!" I whispered.

When they had left the room, we entered in the code, and it was accepted. The door was unlocked, and we went inside. It awestruck me, like we were heading in to see the Wizard of Oz. We saw lots of big computers with no monitors. Ghostwriter led us to a folder that said, "Secret Papers".

"Maybe we should read them," called out Gaby.

"No, it might contain even more stuff that we shouldn't know." Alex explained.

"What's this?" I asked. It was a peculiar shape covered underneath a blanket.

"Take it off." Alex said.

I took it off, and I saw what appeared to be a cross between a computer, a treadmill, and a bicycle.

"Woah!" On top of it was a little booklet. Ghostwriter read it, too. I read aloud, "STCT Time Travel/Teleportation Operation Manuel."

"This must be what Ghostwriter read earlier!" exclaimed Gaby.

I sat down and picked it up. That is when the trouble started. Suddenly on the monitor appeared a prompt for iLat

"Look at the chart!" Gaby said.

I found a chart that listed a bunch of astronomical places. I picked earth. It's iLat was 44.1434. I typed it in and pressed enter. Another prompt came up for iLong. Earth's iLong was -2.9778. It then asked Year. I tried to type in 1994, the current year. What I didn't know hurt me. It only allowed me to type in 19. It didn't have any clearing or deleting options, so I just had to accept it. But somehow, it changed to 16.

"That was weird." I said.

It prompted me for Lat. So, to be on the safe side, I entered in the same thing for iLat. I did the same thing for Long: I typed in the setting for iLong. It then said, "NEW SETTINGS SAVED". I knew I screwed up something. I pressed all the buttons, but all I heard was beeps.

"Try pulling the lever," suggested Alex.

I tried it much to my horror. The chair flung me down onto the treadmill-like surface. It began to glow. I then felt a jolt, like I was in an elevator, only much more. I slipped down like I was going down a slide. I screamed. I had no clue what was going on. I saw Ghostwriter with me. This made me worry on how the team would do without him.

Blake could hear it too. "What was that?" he said. "Stay there. I think someone broke into the secure door."

Gaby and Alex were in fear when he heard footsteps approach the door.

"He's coming Alex! What do we do?"

"Quick, hide!"

Blake yelled sternly, "Who's in here?" as he opened the door and saw the STCT Machine Activated. "Oh, no, the space time continuum tunneling machine!" he whispered. "What's going on?" he asked the team. I could tell the team was in shock.

**Part 2: Sibuna Meets Ghostwriter**

Okay team, let's rewind! Here's what's been happening on Ghostwriter: the facts!

First, Lenni receives a rally call from Jamal. What she doesn't know is its on behalf of Calvin Ferguson. Calvin convinces the team to investigate a conspiracy at the Montauk Project, a government military base on Long Island.

**Calvin: "**There are rumors that the government's military has had the ability to travel through time for years at this base on Long Island. The government, of course, denies it. But the government would want to keep it a secret.**"**

Then: the team meets Calvin's cousin, Blake. He works at Camp Hero, the base where there is alleged time travel. Ghostwriter finds some pretty weird information behind a door that reads, "Private parties only. Do not enter."

But: When Blake is shown the text, he denies that any of it is true.

So, the team has a plan to find out what exactly Ghostwriter read. The plan works until Lenni and Ghostwriter falls down into what appears to be a time tunnel.

Meanwhile: Blake is giving the rest of the team a tour when he hears Lenni's scream. This makes things turn for the worst: Gaby and Alex are still in the private room, and things really heat up when Blake opens the door to the private room.

Can Alex and Gaby hide from Blake? What happened to Lenni and Ghostwriter? And what exactly is the STCT Machine? **Get a pencil in your case book and start piecing the puzzle 'cause the Ghostwriter Team is on the CASE!**


	4. Lenni at Anubis House

**Chapter 4: Lenni at Anubis House**

"Well?" Blake asked. "What happened here?"

"Do you really think we would go from stopping video-pirating arsonists, hackers, and kidnappers, aiding Lieutenant McQuade, to breaking into private doors?" Jamal reasoned. "McQuade always says, 'I still don't know how you kids do it,' and Lenni, Alex, and Gaby left. If someone did break in here, it wouldn't be them or us. We were on a tour with you!"

Blake looks at Jamal, and then he hears a squeak that makes him jump. He looks down, and in the private room, he sees a bunch of mice. "You guys are lucky. It was just mice. How did you hear it so well?"

"I don't know!" said Jamal.

"Now," said Blake, "I wish we could continue the tour, but we need to exterminate all the mice. Come back tomorrow, okay?"

Alex and Gaby snuck out a back door.

"Okay," said Jamal nervously. As they left, they were relieved to see Alex and Gaby in the back next to Calvin.

"Alright," said Calvin, "I see a total of six people: Jamal, Casey, Alex, Gaby, Hector, and Tina. Where's Lenni?"

"I don't know," stated Jamal. "Gaby?"

"Well," Gaby started.

"She fell down into the STCT Machine," said Alex. "We think that it might have been some sort of time tunnel. Who knows where or when she could be?"

"I asked for proof, not this!" Calvin scolded. "Why did you lose my girl?"

"First off, she wasn't your girl! Lenni isn't even interested," protested Gaby.

Alex continued, "Second off, we didn't lose her. You are just lucky we made it out alive, safe, and out of trouble!"

Calvin stormed, "You smart kids will all pay for this. Mark my words, you haven't seen the last of Calvin Ferguson yet!"

Meanwhile, I didn't know what was going on. It seemed like I was falling for ages. What I didn't know was that Year was the amount of years into the future or past. Because I typed in 16, I was heading to the future 16 years: to the year 2010! iLat and iLong were apparently for universal coordinates while Lat and Long were latitude and longitude for the destination. Plus, I was skyrocketed even further: to November, not June! Somehow, I stepped forward 5 months as well. Yet, I didn't know this yet. It would come to me in my own time.

As I suddenly fell from the sky, a board flung up a peculiar-looking shape. I had no clue what it was. As it went into the time tunnel, it closed shortly afterwards.

I then saw Ghostwriter write from my casebook, "Where are we?"

"I don't know" I wrote in reply. I said aloud, "I wish I did know, though!"

Suddenly I saw someone with a stuffed black bird come out of the house. He scolded me, "Why aren't you at school?"

"What do you mean? It's summer vacation."

"Maybe down in the southern hemisphere, but here, you need to get to school. Or else I shall ground you. Now, move it, move it!"

I ran away from him, not knowing where the school was.

"Whoever she was," I heard the man say, "she reminded me of Lenni Frazier when she was young! But we are younger than we should be. If only Rufus hadn't burned the cup of Ankh. If only Fabian didn't throw away the elixir of life. What shall we do, Corbierre? What shall we do?" He then walked back into the house. I assumed this was a boarding school.

I ran and bumped into another girl. She seemed about my age, maybe a little bit older.

"Sorry about that! Do you know where the school is?"

"Shouldn't everyone know that? Are you Nina? Patricia told me a new American student was attending!" she asked me.

"No. I'm Lenni Frazier!"

"Hi, I'm Joy Mercer."

"Nice to meet you!" I said.

"Maybe I could introduce you to the others. Are you new here?"

"I guess you could say so."

"I'm just moving back into Anubis house."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, and if I do decide to tell you, you have to keep it a secret."

"Trust me; you don't know how good I am at keeping secrets." I looked down at my case book, and Ghostwriter was peeking out, and then he slipped back in.

Meanwhile, Alex and Gaby, on their way back to the Bodega, were thinking of what to tell my Dad.

"Why don't we just tell him the truth?" Alex asked Gaby.

"And the truth is what? That Lenni slipped into a rumored time tunnel and we have no clue where she is and what time she's in?" reasoned Gaby. "No one would believe us, or if they do listen to us, think that we are insane."

"Trust me, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I first met Ghostwriter, and Jamal told me all his secrets."

"Hey, how about we ask Ghostwriter what we should do?"

Alex said, "Smart idea!" as he whipped out his official Ghostwriter pen and wrote, "Ghostwriter, can we talk to you?" Because he was with me, he wasn't there to read it. Therefore, he didn't respond.

"Let me try something!" Gaby suggested. "Please respond. It's an emergency!" she wrote. Still nothing happened. "I care about you, Ghostwriter. What's wrong?"

Alex then said, "Maybe he slipped into the time tunnel with Lenni."

"Well, that's even worse!"

The subway came to a screeching halt, and the paper was flung right into Calvin's lap. He knew about Ghostwriter before. After finding out about "GW" in Alex's casebook, he tricked Rob Baker into thinking he was whoever "GW" was. This tricked him into writing, "What's wrong, Ghostwriter?" All these memories came back to him. He knew just what to do!

"That is how they'll pay up. Their choice will be, 'not tell the world, or go to a nut house!'" Calvin laughed. "Atilla was right! I am brilliant." As Alex and Gaby came off, he shouted in Alex's ear, "And not 'brilliantly stupid!'"

"We want your book, Calvin!" demanded Alex.

"Why would you want me to give you a book checked out under my name?" Calvin asked cleverly.

"How else are we going to explain to Max Frazier that Lenni is missing?"

"Fine," Calvin said, giving them his book, "but your payback is coming. Just you _eight_ and see!" Laughing, he ran off.

"What does he mean?" Gaby asked Alex.

"I don't know, but we better be on our guard. We need to call an old-fashioned rally over the telephone once we're done explaining to Max the truth" Alex responded.

"The whole truth!"

"And nothing but the truth, so help us Ghostwriter!"


	5. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts**

Joy took me to school. She introduced many of her friends, who all live in Anubis House.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Lenni Frazier."

"That's not Lenni Frazier!" a boy said.

His friend said, "Unless she's come from the past! Aliens took her up and brought her from 1994 to 2010. Ooh!"

"Lenni, that's Alfie and Jerome. Ignore them; they sometimes stretch the truth."

"Actually," another girl said, "I almost agree with them. That's right: I, Patricia Williamson, know that Lenni Frazier is much older and is a popular recording artist!"

"Here, listen to this," said another girl. She tried to push something like earplugs in my ear. It was connected by wires in some small, rectangular device.

I pushed them aside, frightened. I said, "What's that?"

"Nothing, it's just my MP3 player! Hi, I'm Nina."

"Hold up…what's an MP3?"

"Hi," said a boy. "I'm Fabian, and I'll show you the definition of an MP3."

He pulled out what looked like a notebook. It instead opened up with a screen and keyboard.

"What's that?"

"Just my notebook."

"I know of a notebook, but it doesn't have any paper."

"I know, I meant my notebook computer, A.K.A. laptop!"

"What does A.K.A stand for?"

"'Also known as'" said a girl with distinctive blond hair. "I'm Amber. Maybe she's insane?"

"Here," said another boy. "I think I need to text my dad. He might be able to know if something's wrong with her."

"Here, Mick!" said one girl. "You can use my phone."

"Thanks, Mara," said the boy. I assumed he was Mick.

"Wait, texting, and that small device is a phone? All I see is a screen!"

"Yeah," said Alfie. "A touch screen."

"That's it! I can't take this anymore. I have to get back to 1994."

I ran out of the school. I had to find out where I was. I ran from the house to the woods. I saw a bridge when someone attacked me!

"How did you put the cup together?" said the man. "I know that Joy was the chosen one, yet, you, Nina, assembled it! Tell me how!"

"I don't know. I'm Lenni Frazier. And I assume you're…"

Before I could finish, I saw words on the sign change. Ghostwriter was writing to me!

He said, "Rufus or Victor won't drink the real elixir. My insurance policy is to switch the real elixir with the fake one I found.

~Fabian Rutter"

I started to read aloud, "Rufus…"

"Hey, if you're not Nina, how do you know my real name is Rufus Zeno? Everyone else knows me by Rene Zeldman!" He looked at the sign. Because he couldn't see Ghostwriter, he just saw a generic road sign. I could still see Ghostwriter's words yet.

I was in for it. I couldn't tell him about Ghostwriter, but at the same time, I had to say the truth about how I knew. Or, I could lie.

"Uh, I saw a man with a black bird today. I thought he mentioned your name. I guess I got lost in my train of thought."

"Don't lie to me. What's your real name? Lenni Frazier became a recording artist with her first number one hit when she was 12! It was called, 'You Gotta Believe'! Who are you?"

"I don't know what else to say. I am Lenni, and I came here from a machine called the STCT Machine. I'm from Brooklyn, New York. I should be in the year 1994. What do you…"

"Silence! Well, here its 2010, and you'll pay for this!" said Rufus.

He tried to cover my mouth. I grabbed my pen, and wrote on my hand, "HELP!" Ghostwriter instantly read it. I don't know who would help me, but I knew he could send someone. I soon found out who he would send.

Meanwhile, Alex and Gaby were trying to endlessly to convince my Dad that I was in another place or time. However, he wasn't so receptive to the idea.

"Listen, Alex, and Gaby, you two are good children, but lying is not a thing to do in the circumstances of a missing child. I hope she's alright."

"But the book said…" started Gaby.

My dad interrupted, "Yeah, but a book is like a song. Anyone can write anything in one and claim it's true. How do you know it's not a fictional book?"

"It's in the non-fiction section!" insisted Alex

My dad looked at it, and wasn't truly convinced.

"It can't be true. The military wouldn't hide such a big secret."

"It was on an STCT machine!" said Gaby. "Look, I think we still have the instruction manual."

Max read aloud, "STCT Time Travel/Teleportation operation manual!" He thought for a moment, and then he said, "Interesting! I wish we knew what time Lenni was in."

"Don't worry; we'll find her!" said Alex. I knew they would come and rescue me!


	6. Seeing the Invisible

**Chapter 6: Seeing the Invisible**

Fabian pulled out his laptop, and searched the Internet for "Lenni Frazier You Gotta Believe Music Video." He then showed it to the club I would later find out to be Sibuna Club.

"Look!" he said. "She looks just like she does in that music video."

"Creepy!" shouted Patricia.

"Yeah," continued Nina, "but after the mystery about the Cup of Ankh, I think we've seen creepier things!"

"Why are words fading onto the video?" asked Joy.

Suddenly everyone looked at the video. Ghostwriter's words in the video were invisible to them, but later words were laid permanently into the video.

"That's odd. I never saw floating words in the video before!" argued Fabian.

Suddenly, Amber screamed. "Look at the message board."

Mr. Winkler rushed into the room, not seeing anything.

"I don't see anything!" protested Jason.

Words later formed, saying, "Lenni is in trouble!"

"Lenni's needs help?" asked Patricia.

Nina saw more text. "Look, it writes, 'Don't be afraid. Write to me!'"

"Do you think that we could write to him on the computer?" asked Patricia.

"Only one way to find out!" said Fabian. He pulled up a word processor.

Nina took out her locket. She later told me she thought maybe her locket had a power to open something. Putting it on the words made it turn back to the regular bulletin board.

Fabian typed, "Who or what are you?" "Nothing!" he shouted.

Suddenly, words appeared as if someone was typing them. It said, "My friends call me Ghostwriter. Lenni is one of them."

"Nina, come here!" requested Fabian excitedly.

"Ghostwriter?" Nina asked.

"Is he a ghost?" asked Patricia.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants us to help Lenni!" suggested Alfie.

Jerome said, "Ghostwriter, do you know where Lenni is?"

"I think you have to write it. He told us to write to him," Nina insisted.

Jerome typed, "Where is Lenni?"

"Here are the words I saw near her:

'Clearing in the Woods'

'Rene Zeldman, Private Investigator'

'Help!'"

"Ghostwriter must only be able to read and write!" exclaimed Fabian.

"Okay, wouldn't all the writing make him tired? It would if I were him!" said Amber.

"Wait…Rene Zeldman," said Patricia, scared, "That was Rufus Zeno's fake name when I first met him."

"He must have kidnapped her," said Nina.

"Let's go save her!" said Fabian. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!" exclaimed everyone.

Rufus saw me writing on boxes. "I see you like writing, don't you?"

"I write songs," I said.

"Well, while I have you, give me your pen. I don't want any songs written in here! I hate music!"

"Well, I'm not going to."

"I am your immortal master, now give it to me! And your locket, too!" he shouted, pointing at the string that held my official Ghostwriter pen.

I gave it to him, asking, "What do you mean by immortal?"

"I drank an elixir of life from the cup of Ankh. A little boy named Alfie died, giving me his life force. I have eternal life!"

"Except Gho…I mean a friend told me someone named Rufus or Victor would never drink the elixir. Someone named Fabian replaced with a fake one, throwing the real one away."

Suddenly, the door burst down, and Rufus and I heard, "What are you doing? You have betrayed us long enough!" It was Fabian impersonating Victor, but Rufus didn't know it.

"Seeking revenge, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"SURPRISE!" shouted Alfie. Rufus jumped.

"Run Lenni, run!" shouted Patricia.

I got up and ran. A distracted Rufus didn't care about my captivity to him. "You should be dead. I should have your life for my eternity! What happened?"

"The elixir wasn't real!" shouted Fabian. "And now, all of us are leaving _with _Lenni Frazier."

I slammed the door shut, and locked him in. We ran as quickly as we can.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked them.

"Ghostwriter told us!" said Nina.

"You guys can see Ghostwriter?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you know him?"

"Yes, with my friends Jamal Jenkins, Alex and Gaby Fernandez, Hector Carrero, Tina Nguyen, Casey Austin, and Rob Baker."

"Funny you should say the name Rob Baker, because an Australian writer by the same name is visiting this school tomorrow. This is thanks to our new school representative, Mara Jaffray; he will read excerpts of his new book here at our school tomorrow!" exclaimed Nina.

"Well, Rob isn't on the team anymore ever since his family moved to Australia." I said.

"Well, a club member for club member! I like it" exclaimed Amber.

"Yeah," said Nina nervously, "I'm sure he'll be able to confirm Lenni's originating time!"

"That could be part of it," explained Amber.

"I think," said Joy, "Amber means we want Lenni to join ours and we should join hers."

"I guess!" Nina said. "Sibuna?'

"Sibuna," said everyone, covering one eye with their hand.

"What does Sibuna mean?" I asked.

"Anubis spelled backwards, silly!" exclaimed Amber.


	7. Spy for a Spy, News for News

**Chapter 7: Spy for a Spy, News for News**

Meanwhile, Alex and Gaby were sound asleep. So were Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez when they heard a knock on the door. It was only 4:30 in the morning!

Gaby heard it. She snuck out, and discovered that it was, of all people, Calvin Ferguson! She snuck into Alex's room and whispered, "Alex," gradually got louder, "Alex. Alex!"

"Just a second, Papa, I do take pride in my duties in the Bodega." Alex said half asleep.

"I'm not Papa, it's me, Gaby. Calvin Ferguson is here."

Alex, waking up, said, "It's only 4:30. Why is he here so early?"

"I don't know, but should we let him in?"

"Let's go," moaned Alex, getting out of bed.

They opened up the door, and Calvin walked in, saying, "It's about time you let me in. It's freezing out here!"

"How long were you out there?" Gaby asked, shocked.

"Let's put it his way," he said calmly. He then shouted, "You're 15 minutes behind schedule!"

"What schedule has us up at 4:00 in the morning?" Alex asked

"Silence!" Calvin shouted. "I'm your boss. Now, you're on National TV at 8:00. The news has the headline, 'Young New York Detectives have a Shocking Secret!' Once on, you are going to tell the world about your little secret friend Ghostwriter, or else!"

"No way!" Alex demanded.

"Yeah! We kept it a secret for how many years," Gaby said.

"Then, instead, talk about your brilliant ways and get me back my girl."

"Lenni's not your girl!" Gaby insisted. "And we don't know where she is!"

"Then, I'll go on myself and explain everything!" Calvin exclaimed.

"All you know is his name," Alex claimed.

"Au Contraire! I know that your little friend Ghostwriter is invisible to everyone else but your miserable team! He can read and write, and you write messages to him. He writes back. And it came clear to me that your E.T. Phone Game involves writing to him. Jamal wrote, 'RALLY J'! I would assume you would write 'RALLY G' and 'RALLY A'. He brings you secret messages as evidence! And that is why Lieutenant McQuade always says, 'I still don't know how you do it!'"

"We better call a…allyray!" Gaby said.

"And make them come this early in the orningmay?" Calvin said.

"Next time, use a different code. It's easier!" Alex explained.

"Time's up! I expect you to be at 153rd Street and 77th Avenue on the 12th floor at 7:30!" Calvin yelled.

Time was more so up for me. Mara was going to originally going to sleep on her own with a new bedroom for Patricia and Joy. The man with the black bird, who I soon learned was Victor, despite his strictness, he allowed me to sleep with Mara for the time being.

Victor was strict when it came to bedtime. He sternly said, "Alright! It's 10:00. You all know…" I walked past. "…Well, most of you know what it means. You have five minutes precisely, and then, I shall want to be able to hear a pin…drop!" He then proceeded to drop a pin.

I had a weird dream that night. I saw an older lady wake me up from my bed. She said, "Come with me for a second. It'll be okay."

She took me to Amber's and Nina's room. I just hoped that Victor wouldn't see or hear us. She seemed like a ghost.

Waking up Nina, she said, "Your next part of your quest has only just begun. There's one more object you need to protect. One of the bad guys is still out there."

"What do you mean, Sarah?" Nina asked.

"Who's Sarah?" I asked Nina.

"I'm Sarah; I know you, Lenni," said the old lady, "and you know me, too!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"Don't let Rufus or the man with the black bird get it. Do you understand me? Beware of the black bird."

She faded, and I woke up in my own bed. I knew something was up.

"Do you think that there is still more treasure in Anubis house?" Fabian asked Nina the next morning.

"I don't know," replied Nina. "Normally, I'm by myself in these dreams, but this time, Lenni was with me."

"I was with you when?" I asked her as I walked in.

"I was just telling a dream to Fabian," Nina explained to me. "A woman named Sarah woke me up, and told me more info about our quest. And apparently, you are a part of it. She knew your name without you telling her, just like she did with me."

"That's strange, I had a similar dream last night, and you were in it. She told thing to beware of Rufus and the man with the black bird," I stated.

"She said the same thing to both of us in my dream!" Nina exclaimed.

"Do you think Sarah was referring to Victor?" I asked.

"I think so."

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was caught in a pickle. A newscaster was about to interview the team, live on national television, and Calvin Ferguson was eagerly waiting for the hour when they would reveal our precious secret: Ghostwriter!

"Do you really think that we will tell the whole world about Ghostwriter just because we don't you know where Lenni is?" Jamal asked Calvin.

Calvin replied, "Do you really think that when I wanted Lenni to go solo on your assigned mission?"

Alex was shocked. He asked, "You knew that the STCT machine was the rumored time tunnel?"

"You and Ghostwriter may be clever, but I am cleverer!"

"Clever or not," said a female news reporter, walking up to them, "I still need to know more info about the story you told me, Mr. Ferguson."

"She called me Mr. Ferguson!" said Calvin, sulking.

"Well, you told me that the people with the story would be able to tell me more information. So…"

"Well, you see, um, uh, I guess you could say…" Jamal started to stutter.

Suddenly, Ghostwriter faded onto the scene. He had travelled through time like he did before with Frank and Catherine. However, if he continues to time travel, he would grow weaker and more tired. He had come tell the team where I was.

"Lenni is at Anubis House in November 2010!" Ghostwriter instantly wrote in the air.

"Ghostwriter ! Lenni…" Jamal whispered, hoping the reporter wouldn't hear him.

"Who's Ghostwriter?" she asked the team.

"This is who…" Calvin started explaining.

But Jamal interrupted, "What he means is that the military _hosts_ a machine in a rumored _conspiracy_ about time travel. We know the government denies it, but our friend, Lenni Frazier, fell into something called the STCT machine, and we don't know where she is. We think it was a time tunnel, and we were able to pinpoint the coordinates to November 2010 at someplace called Anubis House."

"Oh!" she gasped. "That is a shocking secret. We will, of course, make sure that it's on the air right away. And for the record, I recall Anubis House was a house owned by a family on the expedition to Tutankhamen's tomb. If I recall correctly, the last name was Frobisher-Smithe. I have a book about that expedition. I remember back in Liverpool, England, there is a boarding school on the property of the Anubis Estate today."

"Do you think that that is where Lenni is?" Jamal asked.

"Only time will tell."

"Oh, you are all so clever! You'll pay for this!" Calvin stormed off.

Meanwhile, Rufus was not done with his game. He was hoping to pay back Nina and her friends for switching the elixir with a fake one.

"Don't worry, Mr. Zeno," said a man. "I'll soon be on my way. Just hope I find something useful!"

"Yeah," said Rufus. "Don't you worry, my children; you haven't seen the last of Rufus Zeno yet!"

**Part 3: Sphere of Immortality**

Okay Team, let's Rewind…Here's what's happening on Ghostwriter: The Facts!

**First:** Calvin convinces the team to investigate a time travel conspiracy involving a secret military project called the Montauk Project.

**Then: **Ghostwriter shows the team some words that might prove Calvin is right, however, when Jamal shows it to Calvin's cousin Blake, who works at the military base with the alleged time travel, he denies it is even true. So the team has a plan to investigate where Ghostwriter read the words.

**But:** As Alex and Gaby are investigating a machine called the STCT Machine, Lenni falls into what the team describes as a time tunnel. Calvin is upset at the team for losing Lenni, whom he as a crush on, and wants revenge.

**Meanwhile:** What the team doesn't know is that Lenni and Ghostwriter wind up in November 2010 at Anubis House, a dorm for a boarding school. After meeting many people, she is freaked out by future technology, such as something called an MP3 player that plays music, and a portable computer called a notebook.

Running away, she bumps into a scary private investigator. Ghostwriter shows Lenni words about an elixir of life.

**But:** **Lenni: "**Rufus…**"**

** Rufus: "**Hey, if you're not Nina, how do you know my real name is Rufus Zeno? Everyone else knows me by Rene Zeldman!**"**

Rufus tries to kidnap Lenni, but Ghostwriter sends her signal of help to some of her new friends; they can see Ghostwriter too now! Lenni is rescued by her new friends that form a club called Sibuna, Anubis spelled backwards.

**Meanwhile:** Calvin tries to get the team to pay up by reporting on the news about Ghostwriter, something the team has promised never to do. Luckily, Ghostwriter travels back from the future telling the team where Lenni is. Using this as the news story instead, this infuriates Calvin.

But in the future, Rufus isn't done with his game. He instructs a man to do something at Anubis house. He looks like he's cooking up another plan.

**Rufus: "**Yeah. Don't you worry, my children; you haven't seen the last of Rufus Zeno yet!**"**

What is Rufus planning to do? And will Calvin try to trap the team into telling the world their secret about Ghostwriter? **Grab a pencil and your casebook and start piecing the puzzle 'cause the Ghostwriter Team is on the case!**


	8. Baker vs Zeno

**Sorry for the delay! I'm still considering this fan-fiction a work in progress. I'll be sure to keep you updated when I finish a new chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Baker vs. Zeno**

Although it was summer vacation for me, Mr. Sweet, who I learned to be the principal at the boarding school on the Anubis estate, thought it would be best for me to attend school there for the meantime. Mr. Sweet also taught classes there, and Fabian was showing me and Nina something interesting.

"Look", said Fabian. "This archived article from 1922 says that the Frobisher-Smythes took back over a dozen items back to Britain."

"But the cup of Ankh was only formed by 7 pieces." Nina said.

"Wait a second," I said. "What's the cup of Ankh?"

"It's an ancient Egyptian cup that whoever drinks the elixir of life from it attains immortality," Nina explained.

"Really?" I said in amazement.

"But, if someone does become immortal, legend also has it that someone dies in the process."

"But what do you mean by 7 pieces?"

Fabian continued, "King Tutankhamen's lover, Amneris, stole the cup. The Egyptian god Anubis broke the cup into 7 pieces in anger over Amneris's act."

"Anubis said that only the chosen one, who was born on the 7th hour of the 7th day of the 7th month, would be able to restore the cup in the future." Nina continued.

"Rufus said that he thought he drank the elixir from the cup of Ankh," I said in confusion. "When did it get restored?"

"Very recently!" Nina whispered. "Now, don't tell anyone this, but…" Nina looked around the room, and then continued "I'm the chosen one."

"No way!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Remember the article?" Fabian said.

"Oh, yeah!" Nina remembered. "If only 7 pieces were needed to assemble the cup, then there must be more treasure at Anubis House!"

"Exactly!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Alright, everyone!" Mr. Sweet said, walking in with another man.

Amber raised her hand. "Does Mr. Winkler have a twin brother?" she asked.

"No. Thanks to Mara Jaffray, this is a speaker who is going to read his new book entitled _The Egyptian Elite_. He is Mr. Rob Baker."

"Thank you!" Rob said as the class applauded.

We were amazed by the story. It sounded similar to many cases I solved with Rob, but Fabian was apparently intrigued by the Egyptian mythology involved in the story.

After he finished reading it, he asked, "Any questions?"

Fabian eagerly raised his hand. "Do you know if the sphere of immortality is a real object or a myth?"

The Sphere of Immortality was mentioned in Rob's book. It was eerily similar to the cup of Ankh. Anyone who touched the sphere in the sunlight during the chosen hour received the life force of an acolyte, granting the person immortality.

"Well, short answer: I don't know," Rob explained. "Long answer: My research in ancient Egyptian religious texts show that the Egyptians believed in the existence of the sphere of immortality, but it was hidden in the field of rushes, the place in the afterlife where the gods dwell. An urban legend shows that it was really in a sacred pyramid, and Amneris stole it in hopes that her and her love may use it to live together forever. Yet, the god Anubis was angry with her and broke it into 5 pieces. A conspiracy theory goes even further to say that the Fro…I mean people who went to Tutankhamen's tomb found it and smuggled it out of Egypt, but no one knows for sure in its existence." I could tell he was trying to hide something.

Meanwhile, back in Brooklyn, 1994, the team had finished with the story. Calvin was over at Jamal's house, and furious that throughout the interview, they never mentioned Ghostwriter. Yet, they were about to find out that they could be in more trouble than ever.

"This is ridiculous! First, you loose my girl. What, I mean I don't even get an apology for that?" Calvin argued.

"Stop it!" Jamal said defensively.

"Second, you escape my revenge. Your ET has phoned home, and now she's over 15 years in the future. If he can travel in time, why not just bring her back?"

"First," Casey laughed, "Ghostwriter can only manipulate words, and you know that!"

"Second," Jamal pointed out, "Time travel makes Ghostwriter weak."

"And imagine all the brilliancy I could bring to the team if only Ghostwriter wrote to me!" Calvin exclaimed.

Then the phone rang. Jamal picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Lt. McQuade. "Hi, Jamal." His voice was grim. "I'm over here at Camp Hero, and Blake Ferguson has some questions to ask you regarding your news story on National TV."

Jamal was in shock, but so was Mr. Sweet. That night, he was cleaning his classroom when he found a cell phone on his desk. The thing was, though, he didn't remember confiscating any electronic device all day.

"Weird," he thought.

Then, the cell phone began to vibrate and ring. He looked at who was calling it. Maybe it was the owner calling it.

Yet, it was a contact on the phone. All it simply said on the screen was "RZ" with a familiar phone number.

Mr. Sweet suddenly felt uneasy. "Rufus Zeno!"

***Cliffhanger***


	9. The Other Chosen

**Chapter 9: The Other Chosen**

The next day, she called me, Joy, and Jerome down and showed us to a tree that was burnt down in the forest. Also with Nina, Fabian, and me were Amber, Patricia, and Alfie. Nina told us to bring a few things that were precious to us. I brought both my golden Ghostwriter pen that Jamal gave me as well as a casebook with memories of all the cases the team solved, from the backpack thieves to the cockatoo smugglers.

"So," Amber said, "Do you have your treasured possessions ready?"

"Ready for what?" Jerome asked.

"To throw it into the fire as a sacrifice! So, what about you Lenni?"

"Not this golden pen! It was a gift from Jamal!" I said sternly.

"Has to be something precious to you."

"Can I throw in my casebook?" I asked Amber. "It has many valuable memories that the Ghostwriter Team and I had. It's still a sacrifice, but it's a smaller one."

"If that's what you want to do."

So, I took my casebook, held it for a second, and threw it into the fire.

"Repeat after me: 'I, Lenni Frazier'…"

"I, Lenni Frazier,"

"'Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House…'"

"Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House,"

"'…and all its secrets.'"

"And all its secrets."

Jerome then said, "I don't have anything else to give other than this!" he said, pulling out an autographed copy of _UFO Mysteries: Season 1_. It looked like a videotape, but it was thinner.

"What is that? A videotape?" I asked him.

"No, it's a DVD copy. If they made a Videotape release of it, then, that I would throw into the fire!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" I said, backing off.

"Shesh, Jerome! Take it easy. She's from 1994! It's not her fault she doesn't know what a DVD is," Patricia defended.

"DVD or not," Amber said, "The initiation ceremony requires a sacrifice."

Jerome closed his eyes, looked away, and threw it in the fire as he said, "I guess if it's where I belong!"

"Great. 'I, Jerome Clarke,'"

"I, Jerome Clarke,"

"'Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House and all its secrets.'"

"'Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House and all its secrets.'"

Joy was scrambling through her pockets, trying to find something. "All I have is, a pound, a smiley sticker, and my two cell phones."

"Two phones?" I asked her.

"Yes, one I got from Mr. Winkler as a gift for an apology, and one I bought after I told Patricia I was, or thought I was, the chosen one."

"Throw the most precious phone to you into the fire already!" Amber said impatiently.

"Alright, Alright!" Joy said, throwing her phone she had bought before into the fire.

"'I, Joy Mercer,'"

"I, Joy Mercer,"

"'Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House and all its secrets.'"

"Promise to protect the treasure of Anubis House and all its secrets.'"

"You are all now official members of the Sibuna club. Sibuna!" exclaimed Amber with Joy, as she covered one of her eyes. I had learned that it was like a secret handshake for Sibuna, but you just don't shake hands.

"Sibuna!" We all said and did.

Meanwhile, Ghostwriter seemed to be fading into the fire. Suddenly, there was a flash.

"Ghostwriter!" Nina cried out.

"Where'd he come from?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's ask him." I replied.

"Guys," Nina said. "We're supposed to be back in 10 minutes."

We all left. But little did we know, there was someone watching that little bit. He wrote in his notebook, "Sees a ghost named Ghostwriter." Ghostwriter read this with unease. After writing this, he seemed to have an old memory click quickly.

Back at the house, Joy noticed a young man who caught her eye. He was on the phone.

"They apparently see something they call 'Ghostwriter'. If I recall from my childhood, Ghos..."

Horror of horrors, Rufus was on the other line.

"What exactly does this have to do with the cup?" Rufus interrupted.

"Actually, never mind that. But my research shows two things: one, the cup can bring immortality to anyone, even outside of the chosen hour."

"I don't care about how the cup works! I just want to know where the real elixir is!"

"Well, I also know that there was another way to become immortal by the Egyptian god Isis. He made the sphere of…"

"I don't care about the sphere, just tell me what how to use it to become immortal!"

"Well, the only thing I can tell you is it is still a life for a life. That's all I know at the moment."

"Find me more information, and in the future, don't add unnecessary information to your report, or your role in my game will be history with your life!" Rufus yelled as he hung up.

"But..." the man said. It was no use. All he heard was dial tone.

"Who is he?" asked Joy.

"I don't know." I told her.

Nina then came in, saying, "Sibuna meeting, now!"

"Let's go, Joy." I urged her. But Joy didn't want to seem to move. "Joy?"

She was staring at the man. "Do you know his name?" she asked.

At this irrelevant question, I left for Nina's room.

"So, is it about Aliens?" Alfie asked in excitement.

"Not exactly. Where's Joy?" Nina asked.

"She's by the window. I think she's lost in love with a boy outside!" I exclaimed.

"Forget her for now." Said Fabian. "I found out that the Frobisher-Smithes smuggled 12 items back here. Assuming they brought home the pieces of the cup of Ankh, then the only thing that could possibly also be in that compartment was shards of the Sphere of Immortality. The sphere can bring immortality to anyone who touches it in the sunlight directly on the chosen hour."

"But that already passed!" said Joy.

"But the sphere has its own chosen one and its own chosen hour. You see, when Amneris stole the sphere, Anubis was angry that he broke it into the five shards. I believe these five are the remaining items that were smuggled in. The mystery of the mists of time would mark who the chosen one is. They would be the only one to rebuild the sphere."

Suddenly, Nina and I heard a familiar voice, "Nina, Lenni, find the shards. It's your destiny."

Nina was shocked. "Did you just hear…"

"And you too?" I asked.

"Normally, I can only hear her voice."

"And it turns out that you were the chosen one for the Ankh." Fabian said.

"Does that mean…Lenni's the chosen one?"

"Another American?" Jerome stated.

The man Joy saw was looking in and hearing everything. None of us knew at the time, but he used speed-dial to call someone. "Hello, Rufus?" he said over the phone.

Ghostwriter then appeared to him. Unknown to us, a very familiar team member was on the phone with Rufus Zeno. Ghostwriter wrote, "Be careful, Rob, for you don't know what you're getting into."

***Cliffhanger***

**Unfortunately, that's all I've got for today (5/22/2013). Let's hope I'll be able to finish this later; I've got other projects and school work on higher priority right now, but please let me know what you think!**


	10. The Time Machine – Exposed

**Look what's back!? Two additional chapters are being added today!**

**Chapter 10: The Time Machine – Exposed**

Meanwhile, the team had all met back at Camp Hero. Blake was with Lt. McQuade, and neither of them looked happy.

"What were you thinking?" McQuade said angrily. "Blake Ferguson said that your story on National Television was filled with many lies. He wants to sue you for libel."

"Who's Sue, and what does libel mean?" Hector asked.

"Not now, Hector!" Alex said sternly.

"And, I have no clue where Lenni is, but she needs to re-appear on National TV with you for a retraction!" McQuade continued.

"McQuade, as unbelievable as the story is, it's true. Look, I have no evidence to back it up, but I wouldn't lie to you again after what happened years ago with Mr. Brinker," Jamal argued.

"Well, if you have no evidence, how come you were able to pinpoint the coordinates to Anubis House 16 years from now without going back here?"

Jamal and the team were in a pickle. He had no choice but to lie to protect the secret of Ghostwriter, but at the same point, there was no lie good enough as to how they knew. And besides, he didn't want to lie to him after what he had just said.

"Lt. McQuade," Blake said, "I have no clue where they get this notion of Lenni being at a British boarding school. And why specifically the one on the Frobisher-Smythe's estate? Something sounds fishy."

Jamal said, "Just a second, I'm sure I have a way to clear all this up, but I need to talk to my friends about it first."

"Great!" Blake exclaimed in frustration. "Meanwhile, while you chit-chat, I'll be cleaning up behind this door. And, as if you didn't see it already, it says, 'Private Parties Only. DO. NOT. ENTER.'" With this, he angrily entered his code and opened the door ever-so-slightly to enter the room.

Meanwhile, Jamal said to the team, "Look, I know we all agreed to never tell anyone about Ghostwriter, but, at this point, I don't know how else to clear this up."

"So," Tina reasoned, "you think the best move is to tell Blake and McQuade about Ghostwriter?"

"Well, what lie do you propose to tell him?"

Tina thought about it for a long while, and then said, "I don't know."

"Look," Alex said. "I've kept him a secret for a long while, and now I have to tell the world? As soon as we tell Lt. McQuade about Ghostwriter, in order to satisfy Blake, we are going to have to include Ghostwriter's secrets in our follow-up. And this would also be letting Calvin win!"

"Is everything alright?" Lt. McQuade asked the team.

"Yes," Jamal said, "but…"

Suddenly the private door swung open. Blake was clearly distraught. "Lt. McQuade, I want to drop all charges, lawsuits, and the like," he said.

McQuade asked inquisitively, "And why is that?"

"Because I wasn't the one who was entirely honest with you, but in order for me to tell you the truth, all of you have to promise never to tell anyone about this."

The team and Lt. McQuade all looked at each other, and then Jamal said, "We promise."

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but…" Blake said, and then proceeded to look around the room, making sure no one else was listening in. He continued, "There really _is_ a time tunnel generating device in here. It's called a Space Time Continuum Tunneling Machine, or STCT machine for short."

"Really?" McQuade said in unbelief.

"Yes. I know I'm a hypocrite to call these kids liars when I was the one lying, but we really can't let the public know about this. It's for security reasons. We don't want anyone to try to change the course of history. And for one, I'm glad it was changed to set foot in the future. This way, we can't deliberately change history because it never happened yet."

"And you expect me to believe this?" McQuade questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't have said anything had I not found…" Blake said before rummaging through the private room, and pulling out a strange-looking item. "…this!"

He held up an Egyptian-looking artifact. It was the thing the board had flung back into the time tunnel earlier.

"Well, it looks like this is from ancient Egypt, but if the settings were changed to the future, than why is that here?" McQuade asked.

"It appears it was a genuine mistake," Blake said. "You said that Lenni was on the Anubis Estate in 2010?"

"Yes," Jamal replied, "but what does that have to do with…"

"You see, someone who worked with us on the Mantauk Project was a fan of the Beatles, who were from Liverpool! He had suggested that we used the Liverpool's global coordinates for the Earth's intergalactic coordinates."

Gaby asked, "Is that what iLat and iLong are, intergalactic coordinates?"

"Yes! We had previously tried to use it for interstellar travel, but it failed miserably! Luckily, we only used robots for the tests!"

"I still don't understand what this has to do with your Egyptian object!" Lt. McQuade interrupted.

"Well, the rest clicks together with their report: The Anubis Estate was in Liverpool. I bet that is why Lenni is there! Furthermore, The Frobisher-Smythes, who had originally owned the estate, were on an expedition for Tutankhamen's tomb."

"But I thought all people who were accused of smuggling items back to their home country were found not guilty!" Alex said.

"But ONLY by majority verdict. However, an opinion of dissent had shown they thought that they had hidden the items. I think that this is one of the items."

"And now, THIS sounds fishy!" Lt. McQuade exclaimed as he took the artifact.

"Why do you want to take that?" Blake questioned.

"To take in for evidence," McQuade answered. "And before you ask, it's for your insane case, not the Frobisher-Smythe's."

"Come on, Lt. McQuade," Alex said. "You've got to believe us."

"Well," Gaby said, "The only way to prove it is to go to the future and see it for yourself."

"Gaby!" Alex exclaimed.

"You know," McQuade explained, "She's right. We need to go to the future and prove this crazy story right after all."

"Correction: YOU need to do it. We'll be backup on deck from the other side," Blake Ferguson decided.

"I'd never thought I'd say that during my career as a police officer," Lt. McQuade said in shock, "but, fire up the time machine."

"One Space-time tunnel coming right up!" Blake said.


	11. Eternity Travel

**Chapter 11: Eternity Travel**

**Note: Some foreshadowing towards future seasons of House of Anubis will begin in this chapter, but they aren't spoilers per se. Knowledge beyond House of Anubis Season 1 isn't necessary, but some season 2/3 story arcs will emerge. You have been warned!**

A few minutes later, McQuade was suited up and ready to go!

"McQuade, you need this entangled radio. It'll help us communicate. It's set up to work regardless of where or when you are," Blake explained.

"If you say so!" Lt. McQuade exclaimed. Then, he closed his eyes, and jumped into the time tunnel.

Meanwhile, it was almost time for bed at Anubis House. I was in the main room, looking for a shard with Nina and Fabian.

"You really think a shard is here?" Fabian asked.

"My locket was lighting up!" Nina defended.

"Try putting the locket to the fireplace," I suggested.

And Nina did, only to see sparks flying out.

"Maybe the chosen one for the sphere has to do it!" Fabian suggested.

Nina gave me her locket. I put the locket up to the fireplace. It glowed a bright red, and then a trap door opened, revealing a secret compartment.

"Look!" Nina exclaimed! We all saw the first shard. She took it out.

"Sibuna!" I said, doing their secret seal of approval.

"Sibuna!" Nina and Fabian did in agreement. However, our joy was quickly turned to a panic.

Victor had went to the grandfather clock as it began to chime. "It's ten o'clock! You all…" he began to say as he noticed us by the fireplace.

Nina quickly hid the shard as I closed the secret compartment. We all backed out of the opening of the fireplace.

He continued before interrupting, "…know what that means. What are you doing, Rutter, Martin, and…Frazier? And more importantly, what is that around your neck?" He pointed to Nina's locket.

Nina suddenly looked concerned. She remembered what Sarah Frobisher-Smythe told her when she first gave it to her: "Here, take this…but keep it well hidden. Or they'll take it away from you. They take everything away from you in the end!"

Everyone was even more startled when they heard a loud thump outside. Suddenly, over the radio, we heard Blake say, "Are you there, Lt. McQuade?"

"Yes," he spoke into the radio. "I'm here!"

"Consider yourselves lucky this time. You have five minutes precisely; five minutes!" Victor said in anger.

Victor went outside. "Who are you?" he exclaimed.

Lt. McQuade pointed to his badge. "Is there a Lenni Frazier around here?"

"First off, it is against school rules to tell anyone, including warrantless policemen, to disclose personal details of students."

"I just need to know if there is…" McQuade explained.

Victor interrupted, "Second off, wouldn't you be a little bit out of your jurisdiction if you work with the New York Police Department? This is Liverpool, England!"

"I told you!" Jamal said over the radio.

"Not now," Lt. McQuade spoke into the radio.

Suddenly, a scary man snuck up on them! "That's right, not now! I assume you're Lt. McQuade, Mr. _Egyptian Elite_ inspiration! And I, too, am interested where Lenni Frazier is." he said. Victor knew exactly who it was!

"Rufus Zeno… what are you doing here!?" He shouted. This caused Trudy to come out.

"Is everything all right, Victor?" she asked.

"Best you didn't get involved, Trudy!" Victor shouted before Rufus could get to her.

"Look, I don't know who you are," Lt. McQuade said to Rufus, "and I don't know what _Egyptian Elite _is, but what I do know is that maybe we could work together on finding him." Lt. McQuade offered.

But Rufus wasn't as intrigued. "You do, and you won't ever see New York City again!" he shouted.

"Are you threatening a police officer? I could have you extradited as soon as..." McQuade explained.

"SILENCE!" Victor shouted at the top of his lungs, interrupting McQuade. "Now, both of you, you can't work together."

"And why is that?" McQuade asked.

"Because," Victor said, "he is evil through and through."

"That evidence won't hold up in a court of law."

"I have proof that he has held students hostage, kidnapped a girl against her will, and demanded people to complete ancient Egyptian ceremonies, all because he wants immortality. Some weird myth if you ask me."

"Says the one who had the wrong student as 'the Chosen One' and tried to do the same thing as me!" Rufus said. "I have connections to Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, and you know that!"

"What are you talking about?" Victor said.

"Some researcher you are! I have a gift that you couldn't used if you were born with it."

"Born with it wrongly!"

"Born rightly! I knew from my research on the cup that the Eye of Horus locket needed to be worn to put the cup together."

"The same research that concludes you so-called idea that the symbolic flow of life really happens!"

"Enough!" McQuade said, trying to lighten to mode.

"McQuadey has nothing on you, Victor. I knew the true chosen one long before you could figure it out!" Rufus yelled.

"It's McQuade, not McQuadey!" Lt. McQuade corrected.

"Are you suggesting you knew Ms. Martin was the Chosen One before and you didn't tell me?"

"For your information, I didn't know that she was the chosen one until I met her. She had Sarah's old locket, of course. I knew that Sarah knew only the Paragon was capable of activating its power. If she gave it to someone other than Joy, surely she could not be the chosen one. My plan that Mr. Winkler told you about: that plan was more thought out then you thought!"

"Are you there?" Blake said over the radio. Rufus and Victor were too busy arguing to hear or even care.

"You better listen to two people argue over something. Don't ask me what they're talking about, maybe something about Lenni in code." McQuade explained. He then pointed the radio towards Victor and Rufus.

"It's genius really. I get the true Chosen one trapped with her friends, get the pieces off of Jason, send him on a wild goose chase for who he believes is the chosen one, order Nina to put it together, pour the elixir in a hidden cup when he returns, and become immortal."

"You are really impure of heart, you realize that?"

"Not anymore than you, old sir. Now, you won't tell McQuadey, but you are going to tell me: where is Lenni Frazier?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because she's a different chosen one. Legend has it a chosen one will emerge from the mists of time, a chosen one who can restore a sphere of immortality. She will have that power because some time travel experiment brought her from 1994 to literally days after the cup of Ankh's restoration."

"Yes the same cup you burned to ashes!"

"You truly don't get it, do you?" exclaimed a man walking up to them.

"This conversation isn't over!" Victor shouted. "I'll protect Lenni the same way I protected Joy. You won't get your sphere as long as the date is beyond the date you betrayed us! How do you like those mists of time?" And with that, he went back into Anubis House and slammed the door behind him.

"We need a new plan," exclaimed Rufus. "Meet me at the burnt out tree in the woods at 5:00 AM, do you hear? Or perhaps I can cause your writing career to go down the mists of time, too?"

"Yeah, I hear!" the man said.

"Look, man, I don't know what you're doing, but I'm wondering if you've seen a young version of Lenni Frazier. I know her quite well personally!" McQuade asked the man.

"I thought you looked familiar, Lt. McQuade!" said the man, pulling off the mask on his face.

Now, McQuade could recognize him, too! "You're Rob Baker?" he asked in shock. "Why are you talking to that lunatic?"

"He's not a lunatic. He was a private investigator who was helping me with a potential sequal to _The Egyptian Elite_, a book that was inspired by some cases I helped you solve crossed with Egyptian Mythology. He first introduced himself as Rene Zeldman, but when I couldn't pay up fast enough, he ordered me to help him."

"Help him with what?" McQuade asked.

"He revealed his real name to me: Rufus Zeno. He said I needed to spy on a group of kids at a boarding school who befriended Ms. Frazier. The Chosen One was one of them. He showed me a picture that looked like a blonde girl with the name Nina Martin on. I assumed she may be the chosen one for the sphere? I don't really know!"

"But what's all this with a gift and a paragon?" McQuade asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he may be delusional," Rob explained. "I think he practices the ancient Egypt religion to be honest. He claims that he was chosen by the gods to protect the Frobisher-Smythe's daughter, and they gave some sort of power like Osiris or something. But his research wasn't thorough if he thinks that the Cup of Ankh was turned to ash. You see, only a god can destroy the cup of ankh or its pieces; the ankh is indestructible. I would not at all be surprised that, had the myths been true and the cup of ankh restored by the chosen one, that the cup of ankh is still in one piece at this very moment. But what brings you here, McQuade? Here on a vacation?"

"Not exactly!" McQuade said. "You see, I'm from the past, and your old friends from Brooklyn think that Lenni Fraizer, as she was in 1994, had fallen into a time warp from a secret government experiment. I need to find Lenni Fraizer and bring her back home."

"Wait, he said to look out for the young girl. She's apparently claiming to be named Lenni Fraizer. Do you think that Rufus is after her?" Rob began to think.

"If so," McQuade pondered, "perhaps she is the one chosen from the mists of time according to the prophecy."

"That makes sense!" Rob thought, as he pulled out a smart phone and looked up an article on the Sphere of Immortality. "This is a phone that's connected to the internet, where you can connect with others and share information. According to this article, Amneris was in love with Tutenkammen, and tried to steal Osiris's sphere of immortality. She wanted to live forever with him. In doing so, however, Osiris cursed the sphere and Amneris, effectively breaking the sphere and giving Amneris a three strike count. Any more wrongs done in the name of immortality, and she would die. She could never enter the afterlife until the Sphere was completed. Osiris prophesied that on a certain hour after the chosen hour where the cup was restored, a temporary chosen one alternative would emerge from the mists of time. Yeah, I bet Nina is the chosen one for the ankh, so Lenni may be the chosen one for the sphere. She'd be responsible for restoring the sphere and lifting the curse. However, it appears that the mists of time are referring to this time travel experiment, and Lenni must be the chosen one."

"But we need proof that the cup of ankh was truly restored," McQuade reasoned.

"I think I've got another idea. According to the legend of the paragon, every chosen one has a protector. The protector and chosen one are like yin and yang, complete opposites. However, the protector in this case should have emerged _with_ Lenni. Anyone else go missing in New York lately?"

"Not that I know of," McQuade replied, "but even if they did, there is no reason to believe they went through the time tunnel with Lenni. As far as I'm concerned, she went alone."

"Maybe the legend of the paragon doesn't apply here, considering she only has powers from emerging from the mists of time to the time she restores the sphere!" Rob said.

"One last question, Rob," McQuade started, "What happens if she fails in restoring the sphere?"

"My research shows that if Lenni doesn't build the sphere, Amneris's spirit will be destined to wander the earthly realm as a ghost for eternity. The sphere will never be able to be restored, and the curse will not be lifted. However, the chosen one for the ankh will then die, prompting Lenni to take over her duties."

"So I take it that bringing her back to 1994 is not an option yet?" McQuade questioned.

"If our theory is true, then yes!" Rob said in dismay. He really wanted to help me, but being in collusion with Rufus Zeno, he isn't sure how he will be able to save the Ghostwriter team while serving Rufus.

However, part of his theory was wrong, as I did have a protector travel with me. My protector just was not in human form anymore: My Osirian was Ghostwriter!

**(That's all for today, September 30, 2014. However, expect more on the way very soon!)**


End file.
